2011
The following events occurred in 2011: Events January * January 18: In Health class, Charles meets Valiera Nelson following a game to determine seating and quickly feels drawn to her. * January 19: The following day, Charles greets Nelson, at which point he has already realized he feels "obsessive love" for her. Meanwhile, Nelson is merely cordial towards him and doesn't reciprocate at all. * January 20: Nelson falls asleep and does not turn up at school until after sixth period. When she arrives, Charles learns that she is dating Blaise Parton, much to his horror. April * April 26: ** On the suggestion of Ludwig Beethoven II, the Girl-Team begins construction of the Boy Trap. ** Emily Watson becomes the Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team. * April 29: Steven Thompson arrives at Tower Placement School and meets Emily Watson, Ludwig Beethoven II, Helen McKeen, Dustin, and Summer Petersen. * April 30: Thompson meets Josh Hogan, Valiera Nelson, Charles, and Bronson. May * May 5: The Boy Trap is unleashed, with Andrew Hendersen as the test subject. * May 6: Steven Thompson becomes the Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa. * May 14: Watson furiously assaults Thompson, but her attempted murder backfires. * May 15: ** The Battle of GT-1 Base begins the School War. ** In the War Room of GT-1 Base, Helen McKeen gives the plan design for the Ultimate Weapon to Emily Watson. ** Thompson and Petersen, and later Organa duel with Emily Watson in Watson's hangar in GT-1 Base. Watson escapes the city. * May 16: Watson begins training McKeen. June * Eegan Grover was kidnapped by the Girl-Team, but was rescued by the Armies of Organa, and so began their affiliation with the International Alliance during the war against the girls. September * The Rescue at Tower Placement takes place. * Summer Petersen comes to visit Steven Thompson's house so she can help Steven Thompson with homework. * Petersen begins teaching Thompson how to use technology. * Valiera Nelson almost hacks into Petersen's files. * Thompson begins teaching Petersen better social skills. October * Petersen infiltrates GT-1 Base. * October 31: That afternoon, Petersen pretends to swear allegiance to Emily Watson and begins spying on her. December * December 18: Wesley Denkenberger and his family get together to see an outdoor light show. * December 30: The Battle of the Bow-Tie ensues. * December 31: In the evening, the Armies of Organa celebrate the end of the Bow-Tie when Helen McKeen and Denim Spikes arrive and reveal that they have renounced the Girl-Team and arrange to attack Thunder Quarters. Both of them take off around midnight. Unknown date *Ray Eliott befriends several friends of Charles. *Jon Brown receives a karaoke set for his birthday. *Martha Brown forces Zachary Brown to become a Cub Scout. Individuals who started at Tower Placement * April 29: Steven Thompson Births * January 24: Eegan Grover Deaths * Susan * Betsy Battles * Battle of GT-1 Base * Mission to Zira's city quarter * Duel on the Eighteenth Level * Rescue at Tower Placement * Battle of the Bow-Tie * Mission to Thunder Quarters Notes and references 2011